When you're not here
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Kazune disapperar and Karin is worry, but when he return, dhe punch him in the face. (Finally a stoy in English)


When you're not here

I remember when Kazune-kun disappeared, I were how confused and alone, but when he's return I was so happy. I remember that day how it was yesterday

_It was an August sunny day, the sky was perfectly and I went to the beach with him, Micchi, Himeka-chan and Suzune-kun:"Why we didn't go to the Luna Park too, Mama?" "Later we are going to the Luna Park and buy some candy, I promise it to you Suzune-kun" and Suzune-kun hug me:"Thanks Mama". All the time we had a lot of fun and when we went to the Luna Park, I didn't find Kazune-kun:"Micchi, do you saw Kazune-kun? He's disappear." "I'm sorry, i didn't saw him." I'm so worried and I ran and ran for all the Luna Park: nothing, I can't found him. All the hours of the day I didn't find him. One day Mr. Glasses Man found me and he want to brock my ring. I said:"I AM GOD" and became the godness Athena, but I lose and Kirio took away my ring. I didn't know what I have to do. I walked at home and went to my room. I didn't left my room, Himeka-chan took to me food and asked me:"It's all okay, Karin-chan? Kazune-chan is ok and he return early." I heard the voice and answers:" No, I'm not okay. I miss a thing and this is heartly for me, you don't understand my feelings." and I start to cry, when Himeka-chan enter in my room. She is Kazune-kun's cousin, but she isn't so sad why she thougt that Kazune-kun is strong and came again to home. That night I didn't sleep ,went to the garden and look at the sky: I had ever thought if Kazune-kun didn't left me and Himeka-chan, especialy Himeka-chan. The day after Kazune-kun disappear, me, Micchi, Himeka-chan, Miyon-chan and Yuuki-kun started to find him, but nothing. We continued and at 10 o'clock of the night, we went to bed and I fell immediatelly asleep. In my drean I was with Kazune-kun and he didn't dissapear. I ran and hug him, but he said:"Karin why did you went with Jin, do you love him?" I were sad and at that point, I wake up. 'Why are you went away Kazune-kun?!' I thought "Goodmorning Hanazono-san!" say Micchi "Ah...goodmorning Micchi" I sayed with a fake smile "Are you okay if Kazune-kun disappear? I know that, you're so sad, right?" "Yes Micchi. I want Kazune-kun here with me." I said with a sad smile_

"_Don't worry Hanazono-san, I have a surprise for you. Close your eyes" Micchi said with a beatiful smile and I close my eyes "Why I have to do this?" "How I said, it's a surprise. Take my hand and trust in me" he said meanwhile he took my hand "Ok Micchi, I trust in you" and we started to walk slowy because I didn't saw anything. We went in the garden and he said "Now walk without me and when I said, you can open your eyes"_

"_Of course Micchi" and I start to walk slowy. I kept walking but I went against a person. Then Micchi told me: "You can open your eyes now" and I open my eyes. I saw a beatiful boy with a platinum hair and sapphire eyes, he was stared at me. I have recognized that boy and I start to cry:_

"_What's up Karin?" he said. I wanted to hear that voice_

"_You're...back" I said, trying to hold back tears_

"_You're right Karin, I'm back" he said with his beatiful smile, but I threw a punch on his face. Micchi stared at me surprised._

"_WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME, LAZY WOMAN?!" he said as he stood up_

"_WHY YOU WENT AWAY WHILE ME AND HIMEKA-CHAN WERE WORRY?!" I said at he_

"_C-calm down guys. We all know that Hanazono-san was worried" Micchi said, when I blushed_

"_That's not of your busness Micchi" I said while I started to run away, but Kazune-kun grabbed my arm_

"_Is it true what Nishikiori said?" he asked to me_

"_Y-yes, but Himeka-chan was more worry than me, I can prove it to you" I said wawing my arms in an attempt to change his mind_

"_I don't care what she was worried"_

"_And why? She's your cousin, remember?"_

"_Yes I remember, but I interest you"_

"_WTF?! What do you mean with that?!" I said with an enormous blush in the face_

"_It's a secret. I'll said it to you tonight" He whispers in my ear and he went in the house_

"_Wait Kazune-kun! What do you mean?!" I said running _

"_I won't tell you now"_

"_You're evil"_

"_I know that" and we went together in the house_


End file.
